


An Elevating Experience

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [202]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e15 Chimera (Stargate), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack watched as surprise, then disappointment, crossed Pete’s face when he realized that his welcoming party upon leaving the infirmary was a welcoming party of one.





	An Elevating Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Talk In An Elevator Day’ (19 July).

Jack watched as surprise, then disappointment, crossed Pete’s face when he realized that his welcoming party upon leaving the infirmary was a welcoming party of one.

He pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and nodded towards the young lieutenant who had been assigned to watch over the cop.

“It’s alright,” Jack said, coming to a stop in front of them. “I’ll escort our visitor to the Briefing Room.”

The officer’s gaze flicked between the two men.

“I’ll make sure Hammond knows it was my doing,” he added.

“Yes, sir.”

The lieutenant quickly snapped off a salute and left the two men alone. A beat passed and then Jack headed towards the elevators.

“This way,” he ordered.

He didn’t look back to see if Pete followed, but he could feel the guy’s gaze burning into his back, studying him, trying to suss him out like he would with one of his suspects – and Jack refused to give him that pleasure. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk either, so he didn’t say a word as he waited for the elevator to arrive. When the doors finally opened, Jack stepped in first with Pete close behind.

“I, ah, thought Sam might have been the one to greet me,” Pete finally said as the elevator started its descent towards Level 27.

Jack glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and caught him grinning. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing,” he said, his amusement quickly vanishing, “I just –” he stopped abruptly when Jack’s expression hardened. “Where’s –”

“She’s already in the Briefing Room,” Jack interrupted, his gaze now focused on the elevator doors. “Listen, Shannon –”

“Uh, it’s Shanahan.”

“Whatever," he muttered. "I don’t have much time here, so I’m just going to get straight to the point.”

“Wh–”

Jack turned to face Pete and pierced him with a look.

“You jeopardized our mission and put my team in danger.”

“Oh,” he said, a slight nervous chuckle escaping. “I didn’t –”

“I don’t care,” Jack continued, talking over him. “I also know about your little background check on Carter.”

He was met with silence and he watched as the color drained from Pete’s face. It made him feel a little better to see the cop suddenly squirm, but he kept his expression neutral.

“I can explain.”

“I’d shoot you myself for your stupidity, but as Carter seems to like you,” he shrugged, “I won’t.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“But let’s get one thing straight, detective,” Jack warned as he took a step closer, his voice low and dangerous. “If you _ever_ hurt Sam, or interfere with our job again, I won’t hesitate to shoot you. Is that understood?”

Before he could get his answer, however, the elevator came to a stop and Jack shifted his stance to face forward again. The doors eased open and he stepped out into the corridor, not waiting to see if Pete followed.


End file.
